


Original characters profile

by Lukacarrcanwrite



Series: Character profiles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukacarrcanwrite/pseuds/Lukacarrcanwrite
Summary: Character profiles for my original characters
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Character profiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985744





	1. Chapter 1

After this chapter, all characters will be from the days of our life universe.


	2. Theodore white

Theodore white  
-black hair  
-very conscious of money  
-very smart  
-based on amy from Brooklyn 99  
-an introvert  
-first year journalism major  
-member of the newspaper club  
-panromantic demisexual  
-has tons of notebooks (all used or being used)

(Will add a part two when i write him more)


End file.
